The One with The Red Nose
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Finland and Sweden are going on a trip to give out presents, and they are bringing Sealand to join them. But they realize that the skies are too dark and do not know what to do. What will happen next? Rated T, please enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**Today is Christmas, isn't it for all you Hetalians everywhere around the world? Well, I'm making more X-mas stories for your enjoyment and hope you'll enjoy your Christmas with your friends, family, pets and those who are lonely can turn to all of us in the world with our writing! Writing is a pure joy to me, like making music with words as lyrics and typing on a keyboard as music. **

**Enough from me, and please enjoy your SuFin version of Christmas!**

_The One with The Red Nose_

THE MOST grandest day has finally arrived for Finland, wearing his Santa outfit with a cute red hat to go along with the occasion. He loved this day than any other day, and Finland loved it because it was the only time of day everyone gets along (for once) and share their most happiest moments together as family. When Finland looked outside of his house from his room, he could see the high full moon radiantly bringing light to the world.

It was the night of Christmas, and all through the night was just stars twinkling brightly in the dark maroon sky and clouds slowly looming in the heavens above which gave him a perfect chance to sneak in without being detected. But in this Christmas, he is going to do something special...

_Knock, knock. _Came the door, and it opens to reveal a small boy wearing a similar outfit his 'mother' is wearing with only his white, long beard slightly crooked from his jaw. Behind him is an emotionless man with blond hair and glasses hiding behind a pair of stern greenish-blue eyes, who also, like everyone else apparently, wore the same red Santa outfit.

Finland smiled with great joy to see his family ready for Christmas!

"All right, is everyone ready to go?" Finland asked them both who only the little boy cheered in enthusiasm. The man behind only blinked once.

"This is going to be wonderful, right Papa?" the boy asked his father with a great wide smile on his face.

"Sealand and Sweden, let's have a great Christmas together!" Finland declared merrily.

Sweden only nods once and though it looked depressing, Finland could tell that inside him he has a ray of sunshine that just can't wait for their ride on the sleigh. And so, all of them got out of the house and what awaits them outside is truly a grand sight to behold. Outside is Finland's trustful sleigh in red pine wood with eight grownup deer all in front as their noses glowed red. Their horns are all long and very hard; all of them look at Finland with pride as they go to the sleigh.

"Is this really your sleigh?" the son asked happily, holding Finland and Sweden's hands as they walk down the path to get closer. "Can I ride up front this year? I can, please?" He pleads childishly, eager to ride with them.

"Of course you can, Sealand," Finland said, making Sealand's cheeks bream in pink for joy as he races to the sleigh.

Little Sealand looks at the large sleigh in front of him, he attempts to climb up but his shortness was too great for the high sleigh. Sweden walked over from behind and with his hands grabbing Sealand's waist, he pulled him up and puts him in without a hitch. Finland joins him from behind and they all get on to the sleigh. Finland looked at all of his rows of reindeer, making sure all of them are in place and ready to take off.

"Wait, what about Reddy?" Sealand asked Finland.

Reddy is a baby reindeer who is only a few years old, and Finland is worried that he might hurt himself if he took this job for the year.

Sealand looks over to Sweden. "Papa, isn't Reddy okay to do this, he can really do it if you both let him try!"

Finland and Sweden look to each other, knowing they shouldn't bring Reddy to sleigh since he is so little, but nonetheless...they should at least give Reddy a try for this year. Finland nod in agreement, Sweden remained the same and Sealand jumps on his chair for joy as Sweden gets off to find Reddy.

XxXxXxX

Finland hooks up the baby reindeer at the front of everyone, the reindeer only has small horns on his head that hasn't grown fully and its nose grew redder than any of the other grown reindeer. Finland looks at Reddy with some hope in his eyes, feeling that he should have given him more opportunity instead of letting him stay behind all the time. But he digressed, he gets back into his front seat and with the rope in both hands, Finland hits the reindeer which they all sped down the runway.

They all ran down the street in high-speed, Sealand holding out his arms up in the air while Sweden tightens Sealand's seatbelt that made him slightly feel out of breath. And soon, they rose up high into the air with Reddy leading happily in the way and Sealand couldn't believe his eyes of the city growing smaller and smaller as they go higher and higher up into the chilly night air.

"This is amazing!" Sealand said. "I never had seen anything so pretty in all my life! Will I be a nation someday and have a whole city just like this one, because that would be wonderful if I had one someday..."

Finland smiled at his child, Sweden looked behind to see the massive sack full of presents all enchantingly fall down into the air where with Finland's magic all transport to their owners for this year.

It was nearly the end of nine o'clock and already, because Sealand's hyper personality got the best of him, he sleeps soundly in Sweden's lap as the full moon gleams down the night-like city from below. Finland kept his eyes on the sky; Sweden watched as Finland smiles to himself and hums a famous Christmas song.

"Finland, you are my wife, right?"

Finland wanted to look at him right in the eye and almost scream, but he instead looked bewildered at him as Reddy leads on the pack of reindeers.

"Um..."

Sweden looked stern. "I love you."

"S-S-Sweden, you shouldn't be saying such blunt things like this!" Finland blush bright red like the reindeer's noses.

"Do you love me?" Sweden asked.

Finland went silent, but he gives a settled nod to him as he flushes redder than before. Sweden takes out his Santa hat, puts his hand in and takes out a plant that looks like...mistletoe!

"Then kiss me,' Sweden said. "Because I want to be with you. For real."

Finland stared at Sweden, never before has he ever said such things to him since the day they both ran away from Denmark's place, and he never knew that he had feelings for him ever since. Although there are some times when Sweden sounded a little strange, Finland always looked up to him since they first met.

Sweden's face leaned a little closer, waiting for Finland's answer which he…he leans his face closely to Sweden's and their soft lips connect together. They then proceed to kiss with Sweden holding the mistletoe up in the air and the moon watching the romantic scene along the starry sky.

But then, inside the black sack, the tiniest package of them all floats magically over to Sweden and Finland. When they stopped their kiss and look up at the package, Finland held out his hands and it falls to him, and Finland noticed the name on the tag.

_To: My Wife From: Sweden_

Finland takes out the tag, opens up the tiny black box and inside is a large white diamond ring that sparkled brightest than all of the stars high in the sky. Finland's face is filled with tears streaming like a river, Sweden got a little scared at first but soon recovers when Finland starts to laugh merrily.

"Yes, I will marry you, Sweden!" Finland said, pulling him closer into a hug.

Reddy from the front is skipping in the air with joy, his nose glowing so bright red that it could be Mars. And so, this was the tale of Sweden and Finland enjoying Christmas with their son…

_The End_


End file.
